Por culpa del examen
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke quiere matar a Naruto después de ver la nota que éste sacó en un examen en el que le ayudó a prepararse concienzudamente. Y Naruto tiene que encontrar la forma de evitar eso, sea como sea, aunque el remedio sea peor que el problema. [Shonen ai]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

**Por culpa del examen:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

El timbre sonó en el instituto Konoha, dando rienda suelta a cientos de alumnos que corrieron fuera de sus aulas para ir a casa tras un pesado día de clases. Pero uno en especial, Uzumaki Naruto, fue el más rápido de todo el edificio. No porque tuviera prisa por llegar a casa, que en parte sí, era porque huía de una muerte segura.

Sasuke le iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente.

─¡Usuratonkachi!

Naruto se encogió sintiendo un escalofrío, sin dejar de caminar hacia las escaleras. Con un poco de suerte se perdería entre el mar de estudiantes. Pero cuando Sasuke fijaba un objetivo nada le detenía.

Nada excepto una pegajosa Karin surgida de la nada junto a Suigetsu, ambos amigos de Sasuke.

─Hey, Sasuke, ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? ─preguntó Suigetsu, siguiéndole. No entendía por qué su amigo caminaba tan rápido, normalmente era muy tranquilo.

Karin abrazó a Sasuke de un brazo, con un brillo pervertido en su mirada que ni sus gafas lograban disimular.

─Sasuke, ¿quieres ir al cine esta tarde?

Pero éste no contestó, estaba más concentrado en su presa, un rubio cabeza hueca. Y por otro lado, Naruto al escuchar la petición de Karin giró un poco molesto, caminando hacia atrás.

─¿Me llamabas, teme?

─Sabes que sí. ─Afiló la mirada, tensando la mandíbula en un intento de reprimir su instinto asesino─. ¿Cómo has podido suspender el examen?

Había estado quince días consecutivos ayudando a Naruto a preparar un examen de matemáticas. Había sido un suplicio que un dobe como él memorizara todas esas formulas, incluso un par de veces Naruto se quedó a dormir en su casa porque se les fue el tiempo entre números.

Nunca había conocido a alguien con una concentración tan pobre como ese tonto. A cada momento Naruto buscaba una excusa para dejar el estudio de lado: que si jugar videojuegos, ir al cine, o simplemente salir a la calle a tomar aire fresco. Pero con esfuerzo y dedicación consiguió meter a Naruto en cintura y obligarle a estudiar, logrando que memorizara las formulas necesarias. Estaba satisfecho de su éxito.

¡…y ahora el idiota va y suspende el examen!

─¡No he suspendido'ttebayo, he aprobado! ─replicó─. Un aprobado por los pelos, pero un aprobado después de todo.

Karin se acomodó las gafas, mirando ceñuda al rubio que le robaba la atención de su amado Sasuke.

─Sí, sí, ve a lamentarte de tu examen suspenso por ahí, Naruto. ─Sacudió una mano, restándole importancia. Y un segundo después su actitud cambió a una mimosa, restregando la mejilla contra el hombro de Sasuke─. ¿A qué hora pasarás a recogerme para ir al cine?

─¡Bruja! ─exclamó Suigetsu─. Deja de intentar acaparar a Sasuke, este fin de semana saldrá conmigo y con Juugo.

Pero Sasuke seguía fijo en su objetivo: Uzumaki Naruto… que por cierto continuaba caminando hacia atrás y las escaleras no estaban muy lejos.

─¡Para mí eso es lo mismo que un suspenso! Después de todas las horas que te he dedicado, ¡apruebas por poco!

─Bueno, pero lo pasamos bien juntos, ¿o no? ─protestó con una sonrisilla tensa.

No era su culpa haber aprobado con una nota tan baja. Los nervios iniciales en el examen le dejaron en blanco durante largos minutos, y entonces fue cuando dedicó una mirada suplicante a Sasuke, esperando que éste pudiera susurrarle algo que hiciera trabajar su cerebro y recordar todo. Pero en lugar de eso, la expresión serena y concentrada de su mejor amigo le robó el aliento y su cerebro dejó de trabajar totalmente.

El perfil de Sasuke era, en una palabra, perfecto. Y la forma en que meditaba posando la punta del bolígrafo sobre sus labios captaba toda su atención. Los labios de Sasuke debían de ser suaves, y por más que le gustaría comprobarlo no se atrevía. Pero al menos había podido tener a Sasuke para él durante quince días. En realidad el examen no le importaba en absoluto, sólo quería estar cerca de ese teme.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, no quedaba demasiado tiempo para terminar el examen, así que se puso en ello todo lo rápido que pudo, quedando como resultado algunas preguntas sin contestar por falta de tiempo y de ahí que su nota hubiera sido baja. Aunque al menos lo que tuvo tiempo de contestar estaba bien.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Sasuke, menos enfrente de tantos alumnos.

Entonces el suelo se sacudió con violencia, haciendo que varios tropezaran o cayeran al suelo.

─¡Un terremoto! ─exclamó Suigetsu.

Lo primero que miraron los ojos de Sasuke fueron los pies de Naruto peligrosamente cerca de las escaleras cuando éste tropezó en medio del temblor al chocar con una chica.

─¡Naruto!

Dio un par de zancadas y estiró un brazo en una reacción instintiva de ayudarle. Pero justo entonces Karin saltó a sus brazos, impidiéndole avanzar.

─¡Tengo miedo, Sasuke! ─chilló ella.

Y Sasuke sólo pudo ver como si fuera a cámara lenta a Naruto precipitarse por las escaleras, justo cuando el temblor cesó. Varios alumnos exclamaron sorprendidos al ver aquello.

Sasuke se libró del agarre y corrió un par de pasos, descubriendo a Naruto en el rellano de las escaleras, con una pequeña brecha en la cabeza que la bandana manchándose de sangre cubría. La mano de Suigetsu posándose en su hombro le devolvió el aliento.

─Si con esa caída no está muerto…

Sin detenerse a escucharle Sasuke bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, esquivando a estudiantes que todavía estaban un poco desorientados por el reciente temblor. Había durado escasos segundos, pero había sido violento. Con cuidado pero sin perder el tiempo tomó a Naruto en brazos y corrió a la enfermería, siendo seguido por Suigetsu. El blanco impoluto de la camisa de su uniforme se tiñó de sangre, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Cuatro horas después, Naruto abrió los ojos. Una venda rodeaba su frente ligeramente inflamada por el lado derecho.

─¡Ha despertado! ─exclamó Suigetsu, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y de Tsunade Senju, la enfermera del colegio.

A esa hora en la enfermería sólo estaban ellos cuatro. Pero cuando Sasuke llegaba con Naruto, empezaban a presentarse algunos estudiantes con ansiedad por el susto que el temblor les había provocado, llenándose la pequeña habitación en cuestión de minutos. Sasuke deseó patearlos a todos afuera para que Tsunade centrara su atención en Naruto, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, ya que la mujer se dirigió de inmediato al rubio al verle más grave.

Naruto recibió un par de puntos de sutura en la frente, la herida había sido pequeña pero un poco profunda. Sasuke y Suigetsu permanecieron allí, hasta que éste último protestó que se estaba muriendo de hambre y arrastró a Sasuke con él fuera de allí para comer algo, regresando una hora después. Habían vuelto justo a tiempo para verle despertar.

Al parecer el terremoto había sido de intensidad 7, pero no había provocado grandes destrozos, sólo algunos cuadros rotos, libros caídos de las estanterías y poco más.

Suigetsu se inclinó en la camilla para llamar la atención de Naruto.

─¡Pensábamos que te habías matado con esa caída! Tu cuerpo estaba retorcido en el suelo y estabas sangrando como…

─Suigetsu ─interrumpió Sasuke, acercándose con expresión inmutable. Pero en el fondo estaba aliviado, por un momento él también había pensado que ese idiota se había muerto con semejante caída─. Sólo a ti se te ocurre caminar hacia atrás, usuratonkachi ─reprendió con seriedad.

Un ligero silencio inundó la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade, hasta que Naruto se decidió a hablar.

─¿Quién eres?

El silencio en la habitación se volvía pesado. Inmediatamente Sasuke miró a Tsunade como pidiendo una respuesta al instante. La mujer rodó la mirada, le hastiaba la arrogancia de ese estudiante. Se acercó al rubio, sacando de su bata de enfermera un pequeño bolígrafo linterna que encendió para enfocar primero uno de los ojos azules y luego el otro. Después paseó un dedo frente la cara de Naruto, estudiando si éste seguía el movimiento correctamente.

─¿No recuerdas qué te ha pasado? ─preguntó la mujer, bastante serena.

─No. ¿Qué ha pasado'tteba?

Suigetsu dejó escapar una exclamación de pura sorpresa, acercándose a observar todo con curiosidad.

─¡Esto parece una de esas novelas clichés donde uno de los protagonistas pierde la memoria y olvida a su amado, y el otro se frustra y todo ese rollo! ─Miró a su amigo y sonrió burlón─. Que conste que no me gustan las novelas, pero mi madre las ve ─se excusó─. Te toca ser el frustrado de la película, Sasuke, te olvidó tu amorci…

─Suigetsu.

Con sólo ese pacifico llamado y una fija mirada, el chico supo que si continuaba hablando su futuro sería tan oscuro que… no tendría futuro, Sasuke se encargaría de ello.

Tsunade y Naruto miraron fijamente a Sasuke, y éste arqueó una ceja tratando de disimular la incomodidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo común.

─¿Qué le pasa al dobe?

─Um… ─La mujer se cruzó de brazos─. Probablemente amnesia postraumática. ─Miró al rubio─. ¿Qué es lo último qué recuerdas? ─Naruto se tocó la frente y formó una mueca de dolor. Bajó la mirada, meditando─. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ─insistió la mujer.

─Creo recordar que… ¿hace poco fue mi cumpleaños?

─Han pasado seis meses de eso ─respondió Sasuke, interiormente inquieto. ¿Aquello era cierto? ¿No era una broma? Porque deseaba que lo fuera.

Suigetsu no pudo permanecer callado mucho tiempo y señaló a Sasuke.

─¿Sabes quién es él? ─Si Naruto no recordaba a Sasuke se reiría como idiota cuando llegara a su casa. Para muchos era obvio que esos dos estaban interesados el uno en el otro, al menos para él sí.

─No… ¿Nos conocemos?

─¡Sí! Es tu novio.

En menos de un segundo Suigetsu sintió una mano agarrándole de la pechera y acercándole con violencia a Sasuke.

─Lárgate ─masculló.

No necesitó repetirlo de nuevo cuando Suigetsu se marchó, temiendo esta vez de verdad por su integridad física.

─¿No… vio? ─reiteró sorprendido.

─¡Basta de estupideces! ─exclamó Tsunade─. Sasuke, lleva a Naruto a casa, yo mientras llamaré allí para informar lo que ha pasado.

─Sí.

Ayudó a Naruto a incorporarse, quien se quejaba de sentirse un poco mareado y con dolor de espalda. Antes de marcharse Tsunade le proporcionó analgésicos para aliviar el dolor y le devolvió su bandana, la cual estaba teñida de sangre y con un pequeño agujero que coincidía con el lugar donde tenía la brecha.

Sasuke miró con evidente preocupación a Naruto y después a la mujer.

─¿Tengo que hacer algo especial para ayudarle?

Tsunade le restó importancia con un movimiento de brazo, como si el asunto fuese una nimiedad. Aquello le molestó bastante a Sasuke. ¿Qué clase de enfermera era Tsunade que no se preocupaba por algo tan serio como una pérdida de memoria? Pensó que la mujer le informaría un poco sobre algo tan serio como la amnesia, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema.

─Acompáñale a casa. Sus padres se encargarán del resto. Tengo el presentimiento de que recordará pronto.

Tras despedirse emprendieron camino a casa de Naruto. En un silencioso escaneo visual, Sasuke percibió que Naruto parecía preocupado, y era normal después de todo, había perdido gran parte de sus recuerdos. Al llegar, Sasuke tocó el timbre, pero nadie abrió.

─Parece que no hay nadie.

Entonces Naruto abrió su mochila, hurgando en su interior hasta sacar unas llaves.

─No pasa nada, yo abriré dattebayo.

Ante aquello Sasuke arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si era normal que en su estado Naruto pudiera recordar que guardaba la llave de casa en la mochila, y específicamente en qué bolsillo de la mochila. Pero no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía nada sobre la amnesia.

Pero no terminaba de quitarle importancia a ese asunto cuando vio a Naruto caminar a su habitación con confianza. Naruto no debía saber dónde estaba su habitación, ¿no? Imaginaba que una persona amnésica luciría más desorientada, incluso asustada, pero Naruto no se veía así. Cerró la puerta y le siguió.

─¿Puedes recordar dónde está tu habitación, Naruto?

─¿Ah? ─Giró a verle─. Sí.

Una vez allí, Naruto se retiró la parte superior de su uniforme y le mostró la espalda a Sasuke.

─¿Tengo alguna herida en la espalda? Me duele mucho.

Una mancha de tono púrpura destacaba en la bronceada piel casi en el centro de la espalda, no tenía muy buen aspecto, y nada más verlo Sasuke sospechó que debía de dolerle demasiado.

─Un hematoma. Espera aquí, ya vuelvo ─respondió saliendo. No transcurrió ni un minuto cuando regresó con un vaso de agua─. Tómate un analgésico.

Naruto no tardó en obedecer, estaba realmente adolorido. Después, clavó la mirada en Sasuke.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó éste al notar la fija mirada.

─¿De verdad eres mi novio?

Aquella pregunta fue totalmente inesperada para él. Pero era normal que alguien que no recuerda tuviera esa duda, más después de lo que el estúpido de Suigetsu dijo.

Pero no podía engañar a Naruto de esa forma, por mucho que el usuratonkachi le gustara. ¿O sí? Naruto había preguntado aquello de lo más normal, sin rastro alguno de desagrado.

─¿De verdad no me recuerdas, Naruto?

─¿Debería? ¿De dónde te conozco? ¿Desde cuándo?

─Nos conocemos desde que empezamos la escuela.

─¿Y desde cuándo somos novios'ttebayo?

De nuevo con eso, pensó Sasuke. Apartó la mirada un instante, meditando.

─Lo cierto es que… desde el año pasado. ─Nada más terminar la frase Sasuke deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, no podía creer que hubiera cedido a su deseo y estuviera engañando a Naruto de esa forma. Debería decirle la verdad, pero si se retractaba ahora, ¿qué pensaría de él? Tal vez querría alejarse por no inspirarle confianza.

─¿¡De verdad!? ─preguntó sorprendido, incluso con un sutil rubor en las mejillas.

Sasuke no respondió, sólo se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en total silencio. Con la sensación de que Naruto esperaba que él hiciera algo, pero no movió ni un músculo.

─Deberías recostarte y descansar ─respondió al final.

Asintiendo, Naruto fue y se dejó caer en la cama, liberando una queja de dolor cuando su adolorida espalda fue presionada con la suavidad del colchón. Sasuke suspiró hondo y tomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama. Oficialmente había metido la pata, tenía que haberle dicho la verdad a Naruto. Sólo eran buenos amigos que se pasaban las horas discutiendo por cualquier nimiedad.

─¿Siempre eres tan callado? ─preguntó Naruto rodando por la cama para quedar boca abajo, y se arrastró ligeramente para estar más cerca del otro.

En silencio Sasuke levantó la cabeza, recargándola en el colchón y topándose con los ojos azules que le miraban desde arriba, curiosos.

─Debería irme para que puedas dormir ─respondió─. Mañana pasaré por ti para ir al instituto.

─¡No tengo sueño'ttebayo! Todavía es temprano.

Entonces Naruto se inclinó despacio, cortando la distancia y uniendo sus labios en un suave beso que tomó a Sasuke totalmente desprevenido. No esperaba que en su estado se atreviera a hacer eso. Pensó que una persona amnésica sería más desconfiada. El contacto sólo duró unos segundos, tan breve que sintió como si nunca hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

Muchas veces había querido besar a Naruto, y no esperaba que el momento llegara de esa forma.

─¿Y qué me ocurrió? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ─preguntó campante.

─Hubo un temblor y te caíste por las escaleras porque ibas caminando hacia atrás. Eres idiota.

─¡No lo soy! ─refunfuñó.

─Lo eres. Sólo tú puedes suspender un examen después de estar en estudio intensivo quince días antes.

─¡Yo no…! ─Al sentir la fija y sagaz mirada de Sasuke sobre él, se detuvo─. No sé de qué hablas ─dijo más calmado.

─Eres frustrante, dobe. Me esforcé para que tus notas fueran buenas, y tiraste todo mi esfuerzo a la basura tan fácilmente.

Naruto le miró con arrepentimiento al escuchar aquello. No imaginaba que Sasuke se sintiera así.

─Lo siento.

─No te disculpes, después de todo ni siquiera lo recuerdas…

Un nuevo beso, más osado que el anterior, le interrumpió. Hasta amnésico Naruto era despreocupado. No se había parado a meditar si le había engañado cuando le dijo que eran novios.

Sasuke alzó una mano para posarla en la nuca de Naruto, atrayéndole un poco para profundizar el beso. Hacía largos meses que ese dobe le gustaba, por eso le había mentido en un impulso sobre su verdadera relación, y por eso ahora aceptaba gustoso ese segundo beso.

Segundos después se alejaron, clavando la mirada en la contraria. Hasta que Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se alejó, poniéndose de pie.

─Tengo que irme a casa.

─Como quieras ─respondió desde la cama.

Sasuke se sintió un ser ruin por haber mentido a Naruto de esa forma. No había hecho lo correcto, y ver a Naruto tan campante sobre la cama le hacía sentir peor. Después de decirle a Naruto a qué hora pasaría a recogerle la mañana siguiente para ir al instituto, se marchó.

Sasuke y Naruto no pudieron dormir aquella noche, la pasaron dando vueltas, cada uno con sus propias preocupaciones.

De camino a casa de Naruto a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se preguntaba si de verdad sería bueno que alguien en el estado de Naruto vaya al instituto como si nada. ¿No debería permanecer en casa bajo supervisión? En realidad no sabía del tema, pero se le hacía muy extraño que un amnésico viviera su vida en perfecta rutina como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Al llegar al instituto le preguntaría a Tsunade, aunque el día anterior la mujer se mostró totalmente despreocupada. ¿Tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia debido a que Naruto le gustaba?

Nada más tocar la puerta, Naruto salió un poco acelerado cerrando tras él. Logró escuchar a Kushina gritando que saludara a Sasuke de su parte.

─Mamá te manda saludos'ttebayo.

─Lo he escuchado ─respondió─. ¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó. Naruto había salido de forma precipitada, como si no quisiera dejarle entrar en casa.

─No… Todo está bien.

El otro le miró fijamente, interiormente preocupado. Naruto no sonaba muy convencido.

─¿Ha ido todo bien con tus padres? ─Tal vez la noche anterior debió quedarse a dormir con Naruto para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

─Sí ─se limitó a decir, sonriendo ligeramente.

Parte del trayecto fue algo silencioso. Sasuke miró de soslayo a Naruto, sintiéndose extraño. Normalmente Naruto no dejaba de hablar y decir una estupidez tras otra, pero ahora el silencio era hasta cierto punto molesto.

─Esta noche apenas he pegado ojo'ttebayo ─confesó, sin saber que escucharle hablar alivió un poco a Sasuke.

─Yo tampoco ─admitió.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó ingresando en el edificio junto a otros estudiantes.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, no pensaba decirlo allí con tanta gente rodeándoles.

─Sígueme.

Guió a Naruto al baño, encontrando algunos estudiantes que entraban y otros que salían. El baño era amplio, contaba con seis cubículos y tres lavabos. Sasuke se limitó a estar allí de pie, como si esperase algo. Naruto le miró curioso.

─¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? ─insistió.

─Hay algo importante que debo decirte, Naruto.

─¿Qué?

─Espera a que todos se vayan.

El baño no se quedó vació hasta que faltaban escasos minutos para entrar en clase, entonces Sasuke contuvo un suspiro, estando a punto de decir algo, pero los labios de Naruto presionándose inesperadamente contra los suyos le tomó desprevenido.

Pero no, no podía permitir que ese beso ocurriera cuando estaba por confesarle que en realidad no eran novios. Fue por ese motivo que no pudo dormir bien. Le remordía la conciencia por haber engañado de forma tan ruin al dobe.

Alejó sus labios, pero Naruto sostuvo sus mejillas, insistiendo en mantener sus bocas unidas, incluso profundizando un poco más el contacto.

─Naruto… ─masculló contra su boca, logrando que el nombrado se alejara al menos unos centímetros.

─¿Qué?

─No somos novios ─soltó a bocajarro, era ahora o nunca. Ante el silencio de Naruto y la extraña expresión que adornó su rostro, continuó ─.Te mentí.

─¿Qué…? ─susurró sorprendido, no esperaba que Sasuke dijera eso.

─Lo hice porque me gustas, dobe ─interrumpió ─.Sé que en tu estado puede sonar violento, pero esta vez no miento.

Al instante Naruto le soltó, mirándole estupefacto. Sasuke temió que no le creería, si ya le había mentido una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo más veces?

─¿Yo… te gusto? ─musitó incrédulo.

─Entiendo si no me crees.

Al instante Naruto se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca de arrepentimiento y desvió un instante la mirada, meditando.

─Yo… también tengo que confesar algo, Sasuke.

─¿Qué?

─No estoy amnésico ─dijo un poco acelerado ─. Sólo lo hice porque…

─¿Qué? ─interrumpió con una repentina expresión agria.

─Quería evitar que me mataras por haber casi suspendido el examen dattebayo ─se excusó─. No quería burlarme de ti, ¡lo juro! ─retrocedió un par de pasos.

─Me mentiste ─masculló subiéndose hasta los codos las mangas de la camisa del uniforme.

─¡De-Deja que te explique! ─casi suplicó, retrocediendo unos pasos más.

Después de la caída por las escaleras, no supo nada más de sí mismo hasta que despertó tras más de una hora inconsciente. Al instante Tsunade se había acercado.

─¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó la mujer.

Uzumaki se limitó a sentarse despacio, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado y adolorido, especialmente la espalda y la cabeza. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

─¿Cuántos dedos ves? ─insistió ella.

Naruto enfocó al frente, distinguiendo el dedo índice.

─Uno ─musitó─. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preocupada, Tsunade examinó la mirada de Naruto, parecía perdida. El chico lucía desorientado. Tomando su pequeña linterna con forma de bolígrafo, examinó la respuesta de las pupilas.

─¿No recuerdas qué te ha pasado? El temblor…

Entonces algo pareció hacer "click" en la cabeza de Naruto nada más escuchar esa palabra y automáticamente su expresión desorientada desapareció.

─¡Ah, sí! ¡Me caí por las escaleras'ttebayo! ─Se llevó una mano a la frente, palpando la textura de una venda, y ahogó una queja. Dolía demasiado.

Tsunade dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de alivio, por un momento se había preocupado y había empezado a barajar posibilidades que no le gustaban nada.

─No te toques la frente, has recibido unos puntos de sutura.

─Hoy he estado a punto de morir dos veces. Primero quería matarme Sasuke, y después casi me mata el terremoto ─refunfuñó. Definitivamente no era su día.

─¿Uchiha Sasuke?

─Sí.

─Él te trajo aquí, junto con Suigetsu.

Naruto miró preocupado a su alrededor, buscando a Sasuke con la mirada. Ese teme le mataría por haber sacado una nota tan baja en el examen.

─¿Dónde está ahora?

─Suigetsu dijo que tenía hambre y fueron a comer, pero no deben de tardar mucho en regresar.

─Tsunade no baa-chan, ¡necesito ayuda! Sasuke me matará cuando regrese, dile que estoy muerto… o mejor, ¡dile que…! ¡Dile que no recuerdo nada, así me perdonará la vida!

─No seas idiota. ¡Y no me llames así! ─Contuvo las ganas de atizarle un coscorrón, bastante contusionada tenía ya la cabeza.

─¡Por favor…! ─le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

A Tsunade aquello le parecía realmente estúpido. Fingir amnesia no era sencillo, y cuando Sasuke supiera que Naruto le estaba mintiendo, querría matarle doblemente. Pero bueno, eso era problema de Naruto y no suyo. Se encogió de hombros.

─Veré qué puedo hacer ─suspiró.

─¡Gracias! ─Se recostó─. Ahora dormiré un poco más, hasta que Sasuke regrese dattebayo.

Antes de que Naruto se quedara dormido, Tsunade le explicó cada cuánto tiempo debía cambiar la venda de la frente y cómo debía limpiar la herida para que no se infectara.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula cuando terminó de escuchar la excusa de Naruto. Ahora comprendía varias cosas del día anterior, como por ejemplo por qué Tsunade se veía tan desinteresada con la "amnesia" de Naruto, por qué Naruto sabía que tenía las llaves de casa en la mochila o dónde estaba su habitación nada más entrar en casa. Por eso esa mañana Naruto lucía tan acelerado, porque no quería que entrara a casa por temor a que descubriera la verdad al estar allí también Minato y Kushina.

Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

─Me mentiste ─masculló con los dientes apretados, con una severa expresión adueñándose de su rostro. Le había dicho a Naruto que le gustaba, y ese idiota sólo estaba mintiendo.

Sintiendo el peligro, Naruto retrocedió otro paso, asustado.

─Lo siento, Sasuke… s-sólo quería que olvidaras tu enojo por lo del examen. Lo cierto es que saqué una nota tan baja porque estuve observándote todo el tiempo y me olvidé del examen. Tú también me gustas'ttebayo ─confesó un poco sonrojado.

Pero Sasuke parecía no haber escuchado nada, ya que cortó la distancia entre ellos y tomando a Naruto de la pechera le atrajo con violencia.

─Di tus últimas palabras. ─Afiló la mirada.

Naruto casi juraba ver que sus ojos querían volverse rojos. Tragó saliva de forma sonora, temiendo morir a manos de Sasuke. Pero entonces apretó los puños y formó una expresión de pura determinación. Sin pensarlo eliminó la distancia, tomando a Sasuke de las mejillas para presionar sus labios en un superficial beso. Sasuke parpadeó, siendo un beso lo último que esperaba.

Entonces el timbre sonó, indicando a los alumnos que era hora de entrar en sus aulas. Naruto se alejó de un salto, mirándole con un brillo decidido en sus ojos azules.

─Mis últimas palabras son: ¡quiero salir contigo'ttebayo!

Entonces Sasuke salió de su sorpresa, dudando sobre todavía golpear a ese dobe por su "genial" idea de fingir amnesia. Naruto aprovechó ese titubeo de su parte y corrió a la salida del baño rumbo a clase.

─¡No me arrepiento de nada! ─exclamó cerrando tras él.

El ceño de Sasuke se arrugó profundamente. Ese usuratonkachi… Deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior, rememorando el reciente beso, y entonces una de sus comisuras se alzó en una tenue sonrisa.

Haría a Naruto pagar por su pesada broma y por haber casi suspendido el examen, pero se lo haría pagar "a su manera".

**FIN.**

¡Hola! :)

Este one shot fue para un concurso de fics SasuNaru de temática estudiantil celebrado en el grupo de Facebook "Por amor al SasuNaru y al yaoi".

Estaba un poco reacia a participar porque la temática estudiantil es la que menos me gusta y por ende es la que peor se me da. Ya se ha notado, ¿verdad? No hace falta que diga más sobre eso. Pero el premio, entre otras cosas, era un doujinshi CharasukexMenma, y eso me tentaba *w* ¡Cof! Lamento las cantidades industriales de OoC ¡cof!

La buena noticia es que _resulté ganadora en el concurso_, ¡wiii! *lanza confeti* Fue inesperado, había otras chicas que son muy buenas :') Y ahora espero mi doujinshi de CharasukexMenma, asdfasdf…

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
